Category Tree
+ = Main Category ++ = Primary Subcategory +++ = Secondary Subcategory ++++ = Tertiary Subcategory Note: Pages without "+" signs are not categories. +CHARACTERS ++Main Characters +++Character NAME ++++Character History ++++Character Story ++++Character Quotes ++++Character Relationships ++++Character Music ++++Character Images Names of schools attended as subcats/pages Names of swim organizations as subcats/pages +++(others in this group) ++Supporting Characters +++Character NAME (plus what follows for MCs where possible) +++(others in this group) ++Minor Characters +++Character NAME (no header) +++(others in this group) ++High School Students Character subcats/pages ++University Students Character subcats/pages +MEDIA ++Anime +++All Episodes +++Season 1/Free! ++++Episodes/Free! ++++Episode Images/Free! +++Season 2/Free!-Eternal Summer- ++++Episodes/Free!-Eternal Summer- ++++Episode Images/Free!-Eternal Summer- +++Season 3/Free!-Dive to the Future- ++++Episodes/Free!-Dive to the Future- ++++Episode Images/Free!-Dive to the Future- ++Movies +++High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－ +++Free!-Timeless Medley- the Bond +++Free!-Timeless Medley- the Promise +++Free!-Take Your Marks- +++Free!-Road to the World- the Dream ++Original Video Animations Individual titles listed ++Books +++High☆Speed！ ++++Volume One ++++Volume Two +++Free! Books ++++Individual titles listed +++Free!-Eternal Summer- Books ++++Individual titles listed +++High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－ Books ++++Individual titles listed +++-Timeless Medley- Books ++++Individual titles listed +++Free!-Dive to the Future- Books ++++Individual titles listed +++Magazines Images ++Music +++CDs ++++Theme CDs Individual titles listed ++++Character CDs +++++Free! Character CDs Individual titles listed +++++Free!-Eternal Summer- Character CDs Individual titles listed +++++Free!-Dive to the Future- Character CDs Individual titles listed ++++Duet CDs Individual titles listed ++++OST CDs Individual titles listed +++Themes ++++Opening Themes Individual titles listed ++++Ending Themes Individual titles listed +++Character Songs ++++Free! Character Songs Individual titles listed ++++Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs Individual titles listed ++++Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Songs Individual titles listed +++Duet Songs ++++Free! Character Song Duet Series Individual titles listed ++++Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs Individual titles listed ++++Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Songs Individual titles listed +++Soundtracks Individual titles listed +++Other Songs Individual titles listed ++Drama CDs +++Free! Drama CDs ++++Individual CDs listed Individual tracks listed +++Free! -Eternal Summer- Drama CDs ++++Individual CDs listed Individual tracks listed +++High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－Drama CDs ++++CD listed Individual tracks listed +++Free!-Dive to the Future- Drama CDs ++++CD listed Individual tracks listed ++Radio +++Radio CDs +++++Free! Radio CDs ++++++Individual CDs listed Individual tracks listed +++++Free! Eternal Summer Radio CDs ++++++Individual CDs listed Individual tracks listed +++++Free! Dive to the Future Radio CDs ++++++Individual CDs listed Individual tracks listed +++Web Radio Series ++++Free! Web Radio Series +++++Individual Series listed Individual tracks listed ++++Free!-Eternal Summer- Web Radio Series +++++Individual Series listed Individual tracks listed ++++Free!-Dive to the Future- Web Radio Series +++++Individual Series listed Individual tracks listed ++++Free!-Road to the World- the Dream Web Radio Series +++++Individual Series listed Individual tracks listed ++Merch +++Home Media Releases ++++Free! DVD & Blu Ray Individual titles listed ++++Free!-Eternal Summer- DVD & Blu Ray Individual titles listed ++++High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－ DVD & Blu Ray Individual titles listed ++++Free!-Timeless Medley- the Bond DVD & Blu Ray Individual titles listed ++++Free!-Timeless Medley- the Promise DVD & Blu Ray Individual titles listed ++++Free!-Take Your Marks- DVD & Blu Ray Individual titles listed ++++Free!-Dive to the Future- DVD & Blu Ray Individual titles listed ++++Free!-Road to the World- the Dream DVD & Blu Ray Individual titles listed +++Other Merch +PEOPLE ++Cast +++Seiyū ++++Main Character Seiyū ++++Supporting Character Seiyū ++++Minor Character Seiyū +++English Voice Actors ++++Main Character English VAs ++++Supporting Character English VAs ++++Minor Character English VAs ++Staff +++Creative Staff Individual items listed ++++Kyoto Animation ++++Musical Artists +++++STYLE FIVE Seiyū listed +++++OLDCODEX Tatsuhisa Suzuki Other OC members Page(s) for Select Musical Seiyū ++++Visual Artists Individual items listed +++Production Staff ++++Kyoto Animation Individual items listed ++++Agencies +++++Name of Agency Name of Artist +PLACES and THINGS ++Schools +++Elementary Schools Page(s) for other schools +++High Schools ++++Iwatobi Junior High School ++++Iwatobi High School ++++Samezuka Academy Page(s) for other schools +++Universities ++++Hidaka University ++++Shimogami University Page(s) for other schools ++Swim Organization''s +++Iwatobi Swimming Club +++Iwatobi Junior High Swim Club +++Iwatobi High School Swim Club +++Iwatobi SC Returns +++Samezuka Swim Club Pages(s) for other school swim clubs +++Australian Swim Club Page(s) for other general swim clubs ''++Locations +++Iwatobi Town ++++Schools +++++Iwatobi Junior High School +++++Iwatobi High School ++++ISC Returns +++Three Islands ++In Real Life +++International Aquatic Centre +++Iwami, Japan +++Kindai University +++Swimming (sport) +++Sydney, Australia +++Tokyo, Japan +ORGANIZATION ++Site Administration +++Administrators +++Bureaucrats +++Content Moderators +++Rollback Rights +++Admininstrative Messages ++++Welcome Message ++++Community Message ++++Editing Guidelines ++Site Maintenance +++MAIN PAGE/Home +++Table of Contents +++Category Tree +++Stubs +++Disambiguation Pages +TEMPLATES To be kept separate Category:Organization Category:Site maintenance Category:Category Tree